Kiss The Sun Goodbye
by SeptemberEnds911
Summary: Magnus is a Vampire who falls in love with a human, Alec. Based off of the album Kiss The Sun Goodbye by Vampires Everywhere. Better than it sounds.Warning:language,sex,noncon,violence
1. Carnage At The Castle

Author Note: So this is all based off of Vampires Everywhere's Album Kiss The Sun Good-bye, which is a diary of what a Vampire would write about. Each chapter is based off of the songs from the album. With each song I imagined a different part of a bigger story and I put them in the order that fit in chronological order with the story I imagined. If you haven't heard of the band, check them out, if they're not your thing then that's that.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from TMI, they are Cassandra Clare's I'm only playing with them for a little bit, I also do not own any amazing song lyrics, and those go to Vampires Everywhere.

_To save your life  
>I broke the rules far past my memory<br>To save your life  
>I fought the wolves that plagued your family<br>You bestowed the gift  
>That broke the silence in my head<br>You kissed my lips  
>Broken skin burnt from past regrets<br>I will fight for you my only one  
>Save the night<br>The night is ours  
>Our love won't fall<br>To earn your trust  
>I killed your fear I killed all your enemies<br>To earn your trust  
>I carved your heart on my chest cavity<br>You pledged an oath  
>That cured the hinger in my head<br>You kissed my lips  
>Broken skin burnt from past regrets<br>Kisses kisses to the dead  
>Hypnotizing all that's left<em>

_-Carnage At The Castle, Vampires Everywhere_

Alec Lightwood closed the door behind him, the sign showing that they were closed for the night hanging on the inside of the window as he locked the door before putting the keys inside of his old jeans. The night had already settled in and they sky was a gleaming dark blue, the stars barley visible with the harshness of the dank city lights dimming them from their original glory.

He walked the familiar streets to get to his apartment; pale skin reflecting in the darkness, blue eyes a shining beacon, cutting through the night, attracting unwanted pursuers beyond his imagination.

Someone grabbed him from behind, strong hands around his mouth and waist pulled him into the closest alley, throwing him into the hard concrete, letting him fall onto his hands and knees with a pained cry falling from his pale lips.

"Look what we've got here, all by himself too, looks like it's our lucky night boys," came a voice in the darkness.

Alec looked up to see four men standing around him, he tried to get up to run, but was grabbed by one of them, harsh hands pulling him close by the black strands of his hair.

"Please, let me go, I- I don't have any money with me," he pleaded, fear dripping in with his words.

A man walked up, a hollow grin set on his face. He lifted one long finger to Alec's cheek, slowly running it down past his lips, settling onto the pulse point on his neck, bringing his full hand up to grip his throat.

"Why would we want money when we could have something so much sweeter?" The man asked, opening his mouth to show two white fangs protruding from his mouth, his dark eyes growing into a pale blue and white.

Alec's eyes grew wide with a new fear, his heart racing deep in his chest, his blood quickening in panic, heating his skin.

The vampire smirked and leaned in, teeth grazing tender flesh, anticipating the warmth that would soon flow past his lips, interrupted by the two men behind him crashing into the brick wall.

His head jerked to the side, lips pulled into a tight smile when he caught a pair of glowing yellow-green eyes in the dark.

"Magnus, would you care to join me? I do believe you would like this one, a beauty through and through, though I haven't tasted him yet, he smells simply mouthwatering.

No reply came but it was only moments before the one that had Alec by his hair was thrown down the alley way, Alec being pushed away from the one who was about to bite him, throwing him onto the hard ground, a dark figure standing in front of him, facing the vampire.

"Back off, this area off limits to anyone but me," said the one in front of him, his voice icy as a cold winter night.

The other one scoffed, "It's just one little human, nothing you won't miss."

"You heard me, now get out of my territory before you lose your little group."

The vampire looked around at his beaten men, his eyes burning with hatred and annoyance.

"Don't make me say it again, my patience is wearing thin."

"This won't last long, just you wait," he replied, attempting to keep as much dignity as he could muster.

Alec's vision began to blur as he saw the men disappear into the night, he tried to move from his position against the wall, but quickly fell back down, black and blurry spotting decorating his vision.

The last thing he knew was being picked up by strong arms and pulled into a surprisingly warm body before darkness overtook him.

Alec rolled onto his side, hand clutching his pillow in a tight grasp as his eyes opened in a snap, blue eyes looking out into the side of his room, the sun coming out in rays into the small room.

Images from the previous night flooded his mind, dark shapes and shadows in the dark.

There was that man, the one who…who was a vampire…but those didn't exist, no; he must have imagined that part.

Getting up from bed he realized that he was in his clothes from yesterday, the same baggy jeans with the holes in the knees, the same faded black sweater.

He shuffled to the kitchen/dining room area of his apartment, walking over to where his phone was charging to see that he had missed a call from Izzy, asking him to call him back, and another from the tattoo parlor he worked at, wanting him to come in early, around three.

Alec glanced at the clock on his phone and it read that it was almost one already. He never woke up later than eight on any other day.

He sighed and hit Izzy's speed dial number; it didn't take long before she picked up her phone."

"Why didn't you pick up earlier, you're usually up at the ungodly hours of the morning."

Alec smiled, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards, "Sorry, I had to work late last night and I just kind of slept late is all."

"Okay…if you say so, but you work too hard sometimes, is everything okay?"

"Yah Izzy, everything is fine, nothing to worry about, I was just a little bit tired is all, nothing to worry about or anything."

"Well, if that's the case do you want to catch a late lunch or something? We haven't done that in a long time and I can get out of the house today without it being midnight or something stupid like that."

Alec glanced back at the time, "That sounds nice, I just have to be at the shop by three today."

"Three? I thought you didn't go in until five or something like that."

"I do, they just need me early today and I'm not going to complain if it means I get a few extra hours."

"Okay then, just meet me at the café in fifteen minutes and we can catch up there."

"See you then."

After a quick change of clothes, nearly identical to the ones he wore the other day, minus the fact that this sweater was a faded navy blue instead of black, Alec headed toward the café, where he'd be meeting up with Izzy.

They rarely got to spend time with each other anymore, ever since he was rejected from his parents, cut off completely, she and their adopted brother Jace were forbidden to see him. This left them with the only option of sneaking away when their parents were on business trips or at a meeting so they could see each other for a few hours. Jace and Izzy still loved Alec, he was their older brother, and they weren't going to let their parent's stupidity keep them from seeing him.

He saw Izzy sitting at a random table on the outside patio section of the little café, her clothes and make-up expertly chosen and painted on, a smile set on her face when she saw Alec.

When he got closer she stood up, heels clicking on the carved stone, embracing her brother in a hug that he returned whole heartedly. They hadn't been able to see each other for a long time, their parents have been extra careful about knowing what they were up too, if it was a party or something they didn't care all that much, but when it came to them seeing Alec, it was a whole other fight to worry about and Alec didn't want Izzy or Jace to be fighting with their parents, no matter how much they hurt him, he didn't want to see more hostility in the family.

They pulled away, smiles on their faces as they sat down in front of each other. Isabelle taking a closer look at her brother, how he looked more tired than he did the last time she saw him, how he had gotten paler and more worn down, world-weary.

Alec understood quickly why they asked him to come in as early as they did; it was busier than usual so they needed all the help they could get with people coming in and out as much as they were.

After about an hour or two it started to slow down and it was just Alec and his boss, Hodge, who was a nice guy over all, who taught him all that he needed to know so that he could work in the shop and earn enough money to get him through everything.

Hodge had went to the back to check over inventory, something he did when it was slow, when someone walked through the door, the bell chiming throughout the room, a soft ring echoing against the decorated walls.

Alec walked up to the counter to greet the person who had walked it, blue eyes catching the eyes the color of a cats, seemingly to glow in the daytime light.

He stopped for a moment before he could say anything, captivated by the man who had walked in. He was tall, taller than Alec by a good two or three inches, his skin was a light tan, hair in a controlled mess of glitter and color throughout the black spikes.

Catching up to his senses Alec smiled softly, holding out his hand, surprised by the strength of the grip, "Hello, I- I'm Alec, what can I do for you today."

The man's smile grew into a smirk, "I'm Magnus, and I was just curious and decided to stop by," he said, introducing himself, voice smooth and rich as velvet on silk.

"Are you interested in getting a tattoo?"

"Not really, but I have to admit that I do love the art that goes into tattooing. You would have to be a good artist to do something like this. At least that's what I assume. Either way the work turns out to be beautiful. It's a work of art to be forever frozen in time on your body. It's romantic in a way."

Alec looked at Magnus for a minute, eyes thoughtful and questioning, "I see what you mean and you're right about it being an art. Especially when what you put on your body has meaning and thoughtfulness to it. Then it tells your life story for everyone to see it and experience it in their own way."

Magnus' eyes sparkled, "So, tell me, what do you do here?"

"Oh, I um design some of the tattoo designs that are on the walls, and I do the tattooing as well."

"Do you have any tattoos?" Magnus asked, curious.

Alec blushed, a faint rose dusting his delicate cheeks, "I do. I have three."

Magnus opened his mouth to say more but Hodge walked in at that moment, "We're going to close up early today, Alec, would you start to close up?" He asked, eyeing the man that Alec was talking too before he turned around and headed back into the room he came out of.

Alec nodded at Hodge, turning back to Magnus, "It was nice talking to you, and I'd better start on closing," said Alec, turning around.

Magnus reached out and grabbed Alec's hand, pulling him back enough so that he'd have to turn and look back. Uncapping a pen Magnus wrote down his number onto Alec's hand, looking down into endless blue eyes, and with a slow wink, released Alec's hand with a "Call me," as he left the shop.

Lots Of Love

Author's Note: This is my first time posting in this fandom. I've written for the MCR bandom on livejournal, but this is my first on FanFiction. Tell me what you think, reviews are lovely.

And Alec does work in a tattoo parlor, I like to imagine him as artsy and I needed a job that would have someone working at later hours.


	2. Immortal Love

_Shake shake shake your head baby_

_Shake shake shake your head_

_Stitch heart shaped mechanical pieces _

_To your sleeve and hope to die_

_Cross your fingers and say goodbye _

_Come on come on come on save the lies_

_Choose your side tonight_

_Light separates the night_

_Call it love call it lies_

_Call it anything you like_

_I'd do anything to bring you back to life_

_Call it love call it fear till we all just disappear_

_I'd do anything to keep your heart tonight_

_Call it love call it lies_

_Break break break your head baby_

_Break break break your head_

_Bury all hollow prosthetic dead_

_With my soul I sacrifice all my love_

_To save your life_

_Your heart is mine_

_-Immortal Love_

_Vampires Everywhere_

Like some twisted angel of fate Alec, once again, found himself walking down the same alley as only a few nights before. He felt his senses heighten, every little sound, whether it was a lone car driving by or a couple walking together, he felt his body stiffen, and then he'd look around and curse himself for being as paranoid as he was acting and forced himself to relax so that he'd make it to his apartment without having a panic attack in the middle of the side walk.

Just when he was able to calm down he began to hear footsteps walking behind him, he pushed it away from his mind, he figured he was just over reacting because he was still a little bit freaked out from the last time he walked home, and it was nothing to worry about.

Then the footsteps began to quicken, matching tempo with the beating of his heart, until the steps were right up against him and a hand was placed on his shoulder. In a state of shock Alec's only reaction was to close his eyes and freeze up as the hand tightened the grip on his shoulder.

"Alec?"

His eyes snapped open, looking up to meet those of green-gold, flickering with unyielding amusement, and a hint of what seemed to be concern.

Alec let out a breath he didn't realize he had held, "Magnus, what are you do here?"

Magnus' painted lips curved into a grin, "I could ask the same thing to you. It can be dangerous around these parts so late at night; you never know who you're going to run into."

"I was working late, it was busy tonight and," Alec defended, "what's your reason?"

"You never called me," Magnus said, completely ignoring the question.

"What?" Alec asked, confusion twisted in his eyes.

"I gave you my number and you never called. It defiantly bruised my ego, unless you're straight and I guessed horribly wrong."

Alec blushed, visibly even in the darkness, "I… I'm gay, I just, kind of forgot, I've never, I mean…no one's ever…"

Realization flashed in Magnus' eyes, then dazzling amusement, "You've never been hit on before, or asked on a date, at least I'm going to guess that last part anyway. Well, allow me to be the first for both of them, I've already hit on you so the next one would be to ask you on a date."

"A d-date?" Alec stuttered.

"Why darling of course, "Magnus said looping his hand with Alec's, walking them down the street, "Don't worry it'll be simple, this time anyway, a simple picnic in the park will suffice, for this date anyway. We'll start out pretty slow; I think that would be best. When do you have to work tomorrow?"

"I, um, I don't have to go in tomorrow," he said, concentrating on not embarrassing himself too much, attempting to keep his stutter under control, and not freak about the fact that a gorgeous guy was currently holding his hand, "But I'm meeting up with my sister tomorrow for lunch."

"Perfect, I was thinking a lunch kind of thing, but I think at a later time would be a bit more, appropriate. Right before the sun sets would be beautiful, so I'll just pick you up around seven and see where it goes from there."

Alec's head was spinning at all of this; it felt like things were going so fast, when it really wasn't.

"Well here's your stop," said Magnus, stopping right at the apartment building.

Alec looked up, baffled, "How did you know where I live?"

Magnus shrugged, "I've seen you around before," he said, leaving it at that.

"Well, thank you and um, I – I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Magnus gave Alec's hand a squeeze before letting go, "It's a date."

"Izzy would you relax, just for one minute," Alec asked, frustrated as she searched around his closet.

She turned around to see him sitting on his bed, leaning on his arms, eyes bored and disinterested, "Come on, you know you love it when I'm here," she said, watching his eyes mist with some guilt, "Anyways, I'm excited, my big brother is finally going on a date, which is kind of sad, but you're pretty clueless when it comes to these kinds of things, so it's expected, but still, you haven't even thought about what you're going to wear."

"Izzy, we're just going to the park, and what you see is what I have."

"I know, it's so romantic and sweet, and if that's the case then we're going shopping."

Alec shifted, uncomfortable to where he knew this was going, "Izzy I don't-"

"Do not even finish that sentence, please, indulge me for one day? Would it really be that bad?"

Alec sighed, "I suppose I can deal with it just this once."

Isabelle jumped with a quick burst of happiness, pulling Alec off of the bed, "Trust me on this, you will look great."

A few hours later Alec found himself in front of his bathroom mirror wondering how Izzy got him go with her into that many stores and try on as many clothes as she could get her hands on.

And even though he knew he made a big deal out of it, he enjoyed being out with his sister, seeing her happy, that spark in her dark eyes shining out when it had been dimmed for a while, what with everything that had to be going on at home, and though he knew she didn't like to talk about it he knew that it hurt her that they couldn't be the family that she wanted, and try as she may, it hurt her more than she would ever let on.

"Are you going to come out yet? I want to see how it all looks," called Isabelle from his bedroom.

Alec sighed a bit before opening the door, self-conscious even in front of his own sister.

"Perfect, you're date won't know what hit him," she said with confidence looking at the outfit she had chosen for him. It was simple, but it did everything it was supposed to. The black skinny jeans fit his body well, defining his legs and body shape. The somewhat tight navy blue V-neck showed off his pale arms and hinted at a delicate collar bone and smooth skin.

"I don't know Izzy, I just-"

"Come on Alec, you look amazing, and it's too late now to change into one of your horrid sweaters, he'll be here any minute."

And seemingly like clockwork there was a knock on his door.

"See? Now go and have some fun tonight," Izzy said, ushering Alec to the door before heading to the living room, "I'll be here when you get back I told dad that I was spending the night at a girlfriends' house."

Alec had to admit, it was nice, being on a date. It helped that Magnus' attitude helped. Alec was naturally awkward and wasn't sure how he was supposed to act, but Magnus made him more comfortable, as long as he didn't stare at him, though he had to admit, he didn't exactly mind it when Magnus tried to make him blush, it was just embarrassing because it was so easy.

The area of the park that Magnus had taken him to was a clearing that lead into a quiet lake. The opening was surrounded by thick green and gold trees. The ground was covered in clover and tiny blue and white flowers that scattered into the thick grass that surrounded the shinning crystal water.

They spent most of the time talking, endlessly on art and literature, they both seemed to be able to discuss those extensively and Alec was surprised that Magnus had heard about the things he had read, he preferred older novels and most people had never heard of them. Though, were there was a separation was in musical tastes. Alec could only say that Magnus had a more modern and more teen-age girl worthy taste in music, and Magnus' opinion of his tastes was "dramatically-dark angst teenager" music.

When the sun started to set they laid back on the blanket and watched as the sky burst into swirls of different shades of red, blue, yellow and orange, all disappearing into the horizon, bringing back the cool blanket of darkness , glittering with thousands of tiny silver stars. It was then when they started to head home, Magnus taking Alec's hand, interlocking their fingers together.

It was a warm night that night, so different from the ones that they've had for a while. Cars would occasionally go by, and there was the passing of other couples out for a late stroll in the crisp night.

Magnus walked up to Alec's apartment, their hands still together as the stood by the door.

"I had fun tonight, it was…nice. I liked it," said Alec shyly, eyes glowing with sincerity.

"I'm glad that you agreed to it, for a moment I didn't think you would, which would have been a shame."

Alec looked at him, confused for a minute.

"I would never get to see how your eyes looked in the setting sun and I wouldn't have had the chance to do this," Magnus explained, bringing one hand up to Alec's face, thumb tracing over his cheek bones, fingers ghosting on his strong jaw, bringing Alec closer as he placed his lips firmly, but gently onto Alec's soft lips.

Alec gasped at the sensation of Magnus' mouth against him, tongue sliding seductively over his lips, teeth biting ever so teasingly, smiling as Alec opened his mouth, Magnus deepening the kiss, one hand still tracing over Alec's face, the other on his hip pulling him closer, enjoying the feeling of Alec clinging onto him, lost in a trance.

Eventually Alec had to pull away for air, gasping a little for breath, pulling away slightly, he felt hot and breathless, his head was still spinning from the onslaught of sensations that were pulling him down.

Magnus leaned in and gave Alec a chaste kiss on the lips, so innocent from before.

"I'll see you later."

Alec nodded, still dazed, opening the door as Magnus walked away, immediately assaulted by Izzy, who demanded to know every little detail. He could see her smile glow from the way she looked at him, lips ruby red, still out of breath. He wasn't getting away with anything.

**Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this. I think this is the fastest I've ever up-dated anything, I don't know how longs that's going to last though, I've got a few other things I've got to give some attention, but either way it won't be more than a week before this is up-dated.**

**Thanks to anyone who reviews in advance, they give me the will to fight my procrastination.**

**Lots Of Love**


	3. The Embrace

**Author's Note: So, being forgetful as I can be, I finally put up warnings in the summary, there are reasons why this story is rated M, and now you know why (for the most part). Thank you to all my reviewers *virtual hugs***

_Come on say you love me_

_My comatose nightmare love_

_Smothered by pain & suffering_

_Written with lip gloss and blood_

_Can you feel your heart fading_

_Can you feel the change inside_

_Calling you like a phantom_

_Haunting you in the night_

_Whoa you're going to feel this tonight_

_Your heart beats racing fast_

_Faster than light_

_Whoa you're going to fall in love_

_There's a killer on the loose _

_Hungry for blood_

_This will be the last time baby_

_I promised to let you go_

_Falling rays of light befall you_

_Covers you like blood in snow_

_Can you feel your heart racing_

_Can you feel the rain tonight_

_Slowly falling down your lips now baby_

_Cutting you like a knife_

_Say you want you know you want it now_

_You know you want to die_

_You will be mine_

_-The Embrace_

_Vampires Everywhere_

Alec woke up, the light streaming from the blinds that reflected into his eyes. Not really wanting to get out of bed he turned on his side to see that Magnus had left sometime during the night. It didn't concern Alec as much as he thought that it should. He already knew that Magnus was a secretive kind of person and they hadn't been dating for much more than a month, so Alec figured that it would just take time before Magnus would tell him where he went at night while he was sleeping.

He figured he could be patient; Magnus was doing the same with him. Whenever it was mentioned about what happened with him and his parents Alec felt his throat tighten and an over whelming sadness wash over him. He always thought that he was just being over dramatic about it all. Being kicked out of a parent's life happened sometimes, and he knew that he wasn't the only one this has happened to, but to him, it struck him like a blade to the heart every time. He and his parent's weren't necessarily the closest they could have been, but they always loved him. He still heard his mother singing to him at night.

But Magnus seemed to understand that he couldn't talk about it as openly as Alec really wanted to. That's what Alec liked so much about him; he didn't push him when he sensed that Alec couldn't talk about it, he simply embraced Alec in a comforting hug, long fingers slipping through his hair and changed the conversation when he knew that Alec felt instantly better.

So, Alec wasn't going to push Magnus either. He didn't know why, but he trusted Magnus, being around him made him feel comfortable and safe, something he hadn't felt since he was kicked out.

And Izzy had started to bond with Magnus as well. After she threatened Magnus about breaking his hear, she became ecstatic that Magnus had a love for shopping and clothes/make-up that equally, if not out-weighed her own. As for Jace, well, he gave pretty much the same speech as Izzy, just with it ending in witty comebacks for both parties.

Besides the little things everything felt normal. It was a breath of fresh air for both Alec and Magnus, finding someone that is accepting and easy to get along with, easy to get lost with.

For Magnus, it really was just that easy to get lost with Alec. Those bottle blue eyes held endless emotions and colors, they demanded attention even though the person who had those eyes shied away from any of that attention. It was so easy to forget every rule he ever set for himself. That first time he saw Alec he knew he wasn't going to be able to let go easily. It was stupid and reckless of him to even talk to him, Magnus knew that if he did it wouldn't end there, it would continue on until it reached a point of either no return or heartbreak for both of them.

But Magnus couldn't seem to go past the fact that, with Alec, he didn't care. When he was alone, stalking the streets at night, where his head was clear from any other emotions, he knew that what he was doing was wrong and that it should have never started. He didn't want to hurt Alec, and he knew he was going to, but he wanted to be selfish, he wanted to be with Alec for as long as he could without revealing anything about what he really was.

Being around Alec made it easy to do just that. Even being around his sister made him believe that he was human, even though there was always a voice inside of his head that scolded him that he wasn't human and could never be again, it was all pushed away for a few hours of life.

He tastes soft lips, sweet and coppery filling his senses as he devours his mouth, eliciting moans of excitement from the smaller man, sending shock waves of pleasure straight to his groin.

Pale hands traces delicate patterns on tanned skin, his mind hazy from desire.

Hands fumble with layers of clothing, discarding them without thought put into it, too focused on skin and tongue, the explosion of senses behind their eyes.

They pull away, heavy breathing filling the dimly lit room. Blue eyes filled with blind desire and bright curiosity meets to connect with green-gold eyes glowing with excitement and hesitant craving.

Lips join back together in a frenzy of heated blood, pushing Alec down onto the sheet he places his hand onto Alec's chest, right above his heart, lost in the feeling of his heart beating wildly below Magnus' fingertips, life dancing wildly beneath him.

Gentle motions against bodies, dreadful silence filling the room with lost moans of pleasure.

Warming breath, filling lungs, blood pounding through his body, pulsing, pushes through gasps and hot shivers through a living body.

Pushing each other off of the edge, bodies shuddering against each other in a heated embrace.

Rapid breathing falls into slow and steady beats against a warm body.

Magnus pulls unwillingly away from their mess of limbs, placing a soft kiss on Alec's forehead he dresses in the room before swiftly leaving into the night.

It was later than he normally went out, but he needed to be with Alec longer than he usually was, he needed to feel his heart beat against his hand.

The alley was pitch black, but he could see the shadow of a woman at the end of the misty way.

"It's been a very long time, hasn't it Magnus?" Came a sultry voice from the silhouette.

Magnus smirked, books clicking against the ground as he walked toward her, "Has it? I forget sometimes how long it's been."

"Really now?" She asked, pushing herself from the wall, green eyes flickering in the darkness of the night.

"Come on Camille, we both know you didn't want to meet me to get reacquainted, so what is it that you want?"

"Always to the point, but anyway, you are right. We do have a past together and I just thought it would be best if you knew this little piece of information before you get to far in with your little play toy."

Magnus' eyes turned to slits, "Get to the point Camille."

"Valentine is back, and he's going to have his eye on you soon, you know he's still pissed at you for what you did to his clan all those years ago. You don't want him thinking that there's an easy way to get back at you, and humans are so easy to get to."

Magnus knew that if his heart hadn't stopped beating all those years ago it would have stopped then, "And you know this for a fact?"

"Why would I lie to you? After all that we've been through? Besides, as much as I would rather enjoy watching Valentine use your little toy for his own, I'd like it even more if I didn't know you, and how you would end up getting yourself either killed or hurt over this. Like I said we have history, and who knows, maybe you'll remember back then, when we were in love."

"We had something Camille, but it wasn't love," and with that he turned on his heel and walked into the thickening mist.

**IMPORTANT! Author's Note: So, vampires. I was going to find some way to write about my perception of vampires in this story, but I've decided that in this story a vampire is well known in books and the facts are right. So those facts would be: **

**Vampires can go out in the sunlight but too much direct sunlight depletes their energy and they will HAVE to feed, and when a vampire becomes weak from the sun or any other reason their bodies force them to feed on the closest thing they can eat. (If you've ever watched Moonlight, it's like that).**

**To kill a vampire you must: Detach the head with steel, or a wooded stake to the heart. (Again like Moonlight.**

**Holy water, garlic, coffins? Myths.**

**When a vampire is about to feed/attack their fangs elongate and their eyes go extremely pale. (Moonlight reference because those are one of my favorite interpretations of vampires besides Interview with a Vampire and The Lost Boys).**

**Thank you and please Review, they are my life force for writing.**

**Lots Of Love**


	4. Bury Me Alive

_Blood _

_Right now I stand alone_

_Against all your lies_

_Right now I cannot brave_

_The evil deep inside_

_Bury me alive_

_This will be the last time_

_You call my name out loud_

_We're going to have some fun tonight_

_Rip your heart out from inside_

_Call out all your friends_

_That you have hypnotized_

_Call out everything_

_And all the guys you let inside_

_Protect your neck_

_-Bury Me Alive_

_Vampires Everywhere_

Alec noticed something was going on with Magnus. He had a feeling a few weeks back, but he couldn't be sure then, but now, he knew something was wrong, he felt that something was haunting Magnus, eating him from the inside, but Alec didn't know what.

He didn't want to push at first, but before they were becoming closer to each other, now they seemed to be growing further and further apart. Alec tried to think back, tried to remember if he ever did anything to upset Magnus or if something had happened during their time together, but he always came up lost in his head. He didn't want to lose Magnus, he was feeling so comfortable with him, when they laid together he felt warm and secure, more so than he had in what felt like a long time.

Everything just seemed to suddenly go from good too bad in such a small amount of time that Alec barely had time to catch his breath.

Somehow it all got to this point.

Magnus had called him, asking to meet him at the park, and already Alec had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Somehow he had to force this to happen.

Magnus was looking around the park, taking in the sun that was just hidden by thin, wispy clouds, the happy couples strolling around the parks, a dad and his daughter playing by the swings; it was a picture perfect day.

He already was aware that Alec knew something was going on with him, but he could not and would not get Alec involved in his life, he shouldn't even have met Magnus, knew that he existed, let alone maybe even fall in love with him.

It was a hopeless mistake on his part.

He could only hope that this would make things right again, even though he was conscience enough to know that this would only hurt Alec more. It was just another let down, another person he was letting in to push him away in the worst way possible. But that was the point, to get Alec to hate him, to wish that he never met him, that way he'd be safer, and he could maybe even move right on by.

Magnus knew that he could tell Alec the truth, he could try and keep him safe, but he was well aware that this fantasy he was trying to build was going to have to end up in smoke and flames sooner or later. He was already too greedy enough as it was, that had been his downfall in the past, and that past was catching up with him, another product of his greed, and this time he was bringing down more than his enemies with his sin, now it was someone he was beginning to care for, and who cared for him.

All too soon he spotted Alec making his way to where he saw Magnus, under the large oak tree that overlooked the park.

When he got there he just stood beside Magnus, looking out, watching the world move on and grow and live in their carefree lives, even if it was just for that day at the park, it was fun and their worries dissipated from their minds, giving them something in the world to enjoy.

It was Alec who broke the silence, "You said you wanted to talk to me."

It wasn't a question.

Magnus nodded, not looking Alec in the eyes, "I don't think this is going to work," he wanted to be blunt, get it over with quickly and with as little talk as possible.

He heard Alec's breath hitch, but there wasn't a shake in his voice when he asked, "Why?"

Magnus shrugged, looking further away when Alec turned to make eye-contact with him.

"We both know this isn't going anywhere, why prolong the inevitable. Besides this was getting boring."

Alec visibly flinched when Magnus said those words with a cool indifference, trying to think if he should say something or just leave.

His curiosity bested him, "No, I don't know where this is going. I know it was going great until you started pulling away, and I don't get why. Did I do something; I tried to give you the space you were giving me but…"

"You're just not what I want right now," Alec turned away from Magnus and when he turned back, he wasn't there and he didn't know what to think anymore.

**Author's Note: So I already knew this was going to be short, but the next ones (maybe after the next chapter) I'm thinking are going to be much longer, so there's hope.**

**That's for all the reviews.**

**Lots Of Love**


	5. Kill The Chemicals

_She's cold now like the night  
>Burning eyes out like skin to knife<br>Can you hear us breathing can you hear us coming  
>And calling out the sun is falling the air is fading<br>Your heart is breaking  
>And will you scream out loud<br>Let's kill the chemicals inside our heads  
>Fear is just a lie that lies within<br>Let's kill the chemicals inside our heads  
>Fear is just a lie that leaves us dead<br>She's hallow like a grave  
>Broken heart cries from the souls that she takes<br>Can you breathe right now  
>Can you breathe your cries burn like fire<em>

_-Kill The Chemicals_

_Vampires Everywhere_

"Izzy I'm not sure about this," stated Alec as Izzy practically dragged him down the sidewalk.

"Oh, come on Alec, it'll be fun, and we're going to meet Jace there, and he's missed you."

Alec sighed, feeling bad, he hadn't seen Jace in a while and if he tried to leave he knew he'd only feel worse, so he let Isabelle drag him to the club, Izzy using her fake ID to get in.

Luckily, for Alec, Jace was waiting for them near the door, so they didn't have to go on a search and rescue mission to find him amongst the swarm of bodies dancing in the club.

They were actually able to get some catching up done in the back of the club, where the bar was and the music wasn't as loud as the front, then Jace met up with a short red-head and they disappeared, and it wasn't long after that Izzy grabbed both of his hand, pulling him from his chair, with a devious smirk on her face.

Alec shook his head, "No fuckin' way am I dancing Izz."

She pouted, "Not even with your favorite sister?"

"You're my only sister," he said rolling his eyes.

Somehow, she managed to convince him that he should go out and dance, though not before he had a drink or two because he never bothered going to these things and he was uncomfortable with going out on the floor to dance…where people could see…

Though, once he actually started to let lose a little bit he Alec found it easier to ignore everything that was going on around him, and forget about the people crowding everywhere, he just let himself have a little fun, and with the triumphant grin on Izzy's face, she knew that this was what her brother needed.

When Alec did make it off of the dance floor, with my protesting from Isabelle, he headed over to sit down and just people watch, eyes shifting to where his sister was flirting with some random guy, his brotherly instincts kicking in.

His blue eyes scanned the room, he felt as though someone was watching him, and his thoughts were confirmed when he saw a man with white hair looking at him as if he was trying to read his soul, it gave him the chills. The man was surrounded with a bunch of guys that all acted like they were his guards, and Alec didn't doubt that they might be. But they seemed to familiar, but he couldn't place it.

He glanced away from the piercing gaze of the man and decided that it was better that he headed back to his apartment. So he started weaving through the bodies taking in the fresh air and light breeze of the night. Alec looked up, the sky was a navy blue, and tonight it burst with thousands of shining stars, the moon over head shaped like a cat's mischievous grin.

It was actually a pretty night, and those seemed so rare this time of the year.

This time he heard the steps behind him, except it seemed like someone wanted him to hear the steps behind him, they were very deliberate and they stayed at an even pace, never breaking stride.

He stiffened a bit, his senses heightening, but he continued walking.

Shadows seemed to be moving swiftly in his peripheral vision so he couldn't see what they actually were, no details, just the dark shape of a moving man.

"He was so stupid to leave you all by yourself, no protection at all," a voice whispers.

Alec spun around, eyes looking every which way for the source of the voice in his ear.

No one was there, and then there was more movement he caught from the corner of his eye. Turning around it was just more nothing, no one was there.

Annoyed with himself for being so jumpy he turned back to where he was headed, running into someone in the process. He jumped back, looking up at the man in front of him. It was one of the guys who were at the club, who looked so familiar.

He looked into the man's eyes, jumping back when he saw the coloring, his iris's pale blue and standing out starkly against the night, a smile in a hollow smirk.

Alec tried to turn and run but was grabbed from behind, pulled to the side. He struggled against the iron grip, trying to find some way to get out.

"Let the fuck go of me," he hissed as the man came closer, his capture still holding tight, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh, looks like the little kitty's got some bite to him," the man mocked, "You would think that he learned that walking in the dark alone isn't the smartest thing he could do."

Alec glared at him, his blue eyes staring him down, "What the hell do you want?"

The man smiled again, this time showing the fangs, "Didn't anyone tell you? Curiosity killed the cat," he started laughing, cutting off when another voice came from the dark.

"I see you found him, not hard, Magnus always had some trouble keeping his pets, and he always lets them go a little too early," the man in front of him moved to the side, the guy with the white hair moving into Alec's view, face smug and mocking, "Such a waste really," he said moving closer to Alec, places his hand on Alec's face, tilting it upward, "Especially with you. I have to say he picked you out beautifully. Those eyes of you are so gorgeous, I can see the anger in them, but the fear in them is simply delicious. You're skin; you could almost be one of us, if it weren't for your beating heart. But that can be arranged."

"Let me go and fuck off," Alec hissed, struggling against the hands that held him.

The man laughed at his attempts to escape, signaling to let him go. As soon as Alec was released he grabbed a hold of him, pushing him into the brick, one hand on his shoulder, the other resting threateningly on his neck.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I suppose, since we'll be seeing more of each other, I could give you my name. It's a name many of my kind know of," he gloated, leaning in closer to Alec, "Valentine and I'll be sure you won't ever forget my name."

"I honestly doubt it," he spit out, internally yelling at himself to shut the fuck up because this guy is insane and could probably kill him without another thought, and he should really stop saying words before he gets into more trouble.

Valentine's eyes shifted to the side, "You can come out at any moment, I know your there. Come to save your pet? I thought you didn't want him anymore. You got bored of him remember?"

"Leave him out of this Valentine," threatened Magnus stepping into the unearthly glow of the street light, his eyes the same pale coloring as all of the others.

Valentine's grip on Alec's throat tightened slightly, Alec wincing in pain.

"You're the one who left him. Last time I checked it was fair game."

"This is still my territory, my rules, and he's off-limits."

Valentine stared back at Magnus, eyes flashing something, anger, contempt, challenging Magnus?

"Very well," he said slowly, "But I'm not done with you Bane. You'll pay, and you'll pay with this pet's blood. He'll make a lovely new addition to our little family. I'm sure I'm not the only one that wants some new companionship," he let of go Alec, glancing as he fell to the ground, hand rubbing lightly against his neck where it was already beginning to bruise, ugly blue and black coloring showing up against the white of his skin.

Magnus watched as they left, rushing to Alec's side as soon as he saw them disappear.

His eyes had gone back to their original coloring, and he was searching for any sign that Alec was critically hurt.

Alec coughed, catching his breath, trying to piece what had just happened together, looking into Magnus' eyes he muttered, "You've got some explaining to do. Whether you like it or not, I'm getting some answers."

**Author's Note: **So I really like this chapter, I don't know why I just do.

Thank you to anyone who's reviewed, they make me want to write more and more each time.

Lots Of Love


	6. Bleeding Rain

**Authors' Note: Feel free to yell at me, grab the pitchforks and torches, form an angry mob, and have fun. I am sorry that this has taken me forever, AP English is killing me, and so is Band right now, it's that lovely marching season that leaves me busy Friday nights and most Saturday nights, that then makes me tired on Sunday. So those are my excuses, do with them what you will. You can rejoice though, a new chapter is right here! :3**

_She calls tonight to let go  
>A vision of the past that I know<br>Departed from a dream dark angel  
>No matter what you seem (to be)<br>But our love is meant to be...  
>Bleeding rain she calls out my name in diamonds<br>Who's to say our hearts won't fuse forever  
>Who's to say time won't be the end of us all<br>My loves a contradiction  
>My loves a gleaming black throne<br>Housing kings without queens  
>It's more than possible and I<br>Slit the throat of every living rose  
>Fighting for a breathe<br>Buried deep under regret  
>Tied tight to every soul<br>She calls out my name in diamonds_

_-Bleeding Rain_

_Vampires Everywhere feat. William Control_

The walk to Alec's house was deathly silent, nothing but the sound of shoes against concrete, echoing eerily against the deserted streets. Magnus didn't expect anything less; Alec had to have so much racing in his mind right now. He could only imagine what Alec could be thinking. Trying to wrap around his mind that the monsters in the night are real, and not just a fairy story to frighten small children, or to piece together why they were after him, how it was Magnus who had pretty much signed his death certificate by allowing his feelings to get in the way.

Magnus cursed himself for being so stupid, wondering if it would have been better if he ignored the danger that Alec was in. He couldn't help but think that it was a test, that if Alec was in trouble then if Magnus cared enough about him then he would come to his rescue, and that's exactly what he had done. He had walked right into Valentine's plan. For all he knew, Alec wasn't in danger until Magnus had showed up in the alley.

He was brought back into reality and away from his own thoughts when the sound of keys jingled in his ears, the lock on the door churning, small and fast clicks of the door being unlocked, swinging open soundlessly, like a breath of air released after an extended amount of time holding it.

Alec walked in, letting Magnus follow him into the apartment; he headed into his room to change out of his torn clothes, thoughts still reeling in his head. He threw on a loose t-shirt, the neck stretched so that it hung on one of his shoulders, not that he cared much, and baggy sweat pants. He was tired and all he wanted was some answers.

He found Magnus sitting on the old couch, worn with years of use; he looked more out of place there than he ever did before. Nothing felt right; it felt like the world had been turned upside down for the night, and didn't look like it would be going right side up again for some time.

Alec sat down across from Magnus, who kept his eyes looking anywhere but at Alec's eyes, he didn't know what he would see, it scared him what he would see. Alec could keep almost all emotion from his face, but his eyes, those eyes, they could not tell a lie in life or death. They were the windows to the soul, and for Alec this was only more so, they had a way of piercing you with the emotions they portrayed. You could be embraced with such warmth and a feeling of being at home that outweighed the sweetest summer nights or the most inviting household. Then you could be stabbed with the ice and betrayal, the utter hurt and sadness that froze your blood cold, it could make you feel like you were lost in a blizzard, heart on fire from the ice that cut through your body.

He was a coward; Magnus knew this, to be so afraid of someone's eyes.

So much of a coward that he didn't want to be the one to start the questioning, or even answer what would be asked of him.

Looking at Alec he didn't see anger, he was too tired of that emotion, he had dealt with it so much while he was with his parents that he was through with it, no, he looked tired, and lost, like someone who didn't know how he wanted this all to end.

"You left, because of them, right?"

Magnus nodded, shaking away his thoughts before attempting to clear the tension that had been constricting his throat, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

Alec barked a laugh, the sound unfamiliar and frightening to Magnus, "I find that ironic. I thought I had…I thought that I had done something wrong, said the wrongs things, did something to make you not want me anymore. Everything seemed okay…but that's how it usually is isn't it? There's always something wrong with me that tear away the people I care about."

Magnus looked away; he knew what Alec was referring to. His parents said that it was his fault that the family split apart…that it was because he was wrong, that there was something wrong with him that tore the family to pieces.

And Magnus had done the same thing… tearing away from him, from Izzy, even from Jace if he would admit to it, and it came down to one thing… that something was wrong with Alec.

"That's not what I wanted you to feel," Magnus tried to begin, but was cut off.

"Wasn't it though? It would have worked out in your favor if that's the way I took it," said Alec, facing Magnus, eyes trying to lock in on his, but Magnus wouldn't dare look in his eyes. Alec noticed, "And now you're trying to deny that. I just want to know what's going on and would you just look at me," he demanded, no longer wanting to be kept so far away from where Magnus seemed to be.

He turned his head, eyes immediately catching Alec's hard gaze, there was so much betrayal in those sapphire blues, deep down he could see the storm that raged inside, how someone could feel that much emotion was beyond human, it could tip apart the fabrics of anyone's mind.

He sighed, "What's going on is that I put your life in danger, and that is something I never wanted to do. I didn't mean a word of what I said when I tried to leave. I was told by an old friend that Valentine was looking for revenge, I wasn't stupid, and I knew what that meant. I had stayed away from falling for anybody because I didn't want to be the reason someone died, I made a youthful mistake that has given me what I wanted, but has cost me more than I had bargained for."

"What did you do?"

"I killed off Valentine's coven. I wanted power, and I took the opportunity to get it. Back then I didn't know that it would come back to haunt me."

Alec nodded like he understood, "So, to get back at you he was trying to get to me."

"He _is_ trying to get to you."

"Is that what he meant by 'pets?' Were those the others you feel in love with?" He stopped and looked at Magnus' face, he was looking at him like he hadn't expected him to put two and two together and figure out that, because he was so much older, that he wouldn't have had other lovers, "I'm assuming that's correct. You must be old, so of course it would be obvious that you have, and I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were. I suppose that's a problem though. You can't hide things from someone who is so observant."

"And, I'm guessing, he's not just going to let this all blow away?"

"No, it's not very likely that it would be that easy. Valentine wants revenge, and he's going to go to the person that I care about that he can hurt. He knew that I was trying to be safe and make it seem like I didn't care about you anymore. He's not stupid enough to believe that I would quit loving someone so quickly," he chuckled dryly, "The fatal flaw that could end me; loving someone too much. I suppose it's ironic in a way."

"What are we going to do then? Don't give me that look either," Alex said defiantly, noticing the look on Magnus' face when he said 'we.'

"I just want you to tell me what I have to do to keep him away from me. And I don't want him to hurt Izzy or Jace either."

Magnus nodded, understanding the concern for his siblings, he cared about them too much to let them get hurt in any way.

"I have a few friends that I could call, they can watch them. Neither of them will know they're being watched so there won't be any need to alarm them in any way. And, if it's alright will you, I'll keep watch over you. And I don't think letting you walk around at night is going to vote out well either, so I can pick you up from the shop, I'd be around either way to make sure none of Valentine's coven get to close."

Alec nodded, which Magnus took as an agreement. He stood up, leaving Magnus on the couch, and headed down the small hallway that lead into his room, turning around to glance at Magnus, eyes glowing, yet almost unreadable, in the dark.

He still loved him, but he wasn't going to make it easy.


	7. Undead Heart

_From the back of your heart  
>To the palm of your hands<br>That's what you wanted  
>A bloody kiss a second chance<br>Don't cover your eyes  
>Right before you die<br>Embrace the night come to life  
>Inside you know it's right<br>Say goodbye  
>Josie's in love tonight with the undead<br>She sacrificed all she had  
>Her heart won't beat again<br>Josie's in love with the undead  
>From the look on your face<br>To the fear in your eyes  
>That's what you wanted<br>Eternal life screaming cries  
>Don't cover your eyes<br>As darkness bleeds the light  
>Embrace the night come to life<br>Inside you know it's right  
>Say goodbye<br>Just say goodbye  
>Just close your eyes<em>

_-Undead Heart_

_Vampires Everywhere_

Magnus sat on top of the concrete above the shop, cat like eyes watching people down below walking across the stained sidewalk. Alec didn't want him around while he was at work, and Magnus decided that it was for the best that he let Alec have his distance. Magnus just let himself be happy in the fact that Alec was letting him keep him safe, and if that meant that he was going to have to do that from further away than he would have liked, that was the way it was going to happen.

Alec and Magnus were walking down the street, it was midafternoon and the sun was high and shining down from the sky, bringing actually light to the usually dismal setting the city usually gave off. It was so much more different than the way it looked at night, Magnus thought, where the fog gave off an ominous tone, to the point where you felt like you were in a movie and the deep brass music was going to begin to crescendo as the night grew darker and the streetlights flickered off. But now, with everything in the light of the sun everything seemed to have a better outlook, like there were no monsters in the shadows, no underground dangers that rise up when the moon shines bright.

The walk to the parlor was surely an awkward one, Alec seemed to be having an internal debate on whether or not he should say anything, to start a conversation, not willing enough to let Magnus off so easily, and he certainly did not want to give in, it was too early and he had enough pride in himself to keep quiet and keep his eyes trained straight forward.

Magnus was doing much the same, but it was because he understood why Alec was virtually ignoring his existence, he wasn't going to push too much, lest Alec choose to push him away more and leave him vulnerable to any outside enemies.

When they were nearly there, so close that it would only take a few steps and you would be standing right in front of the display case, decorated with decals with the "Demons of Heaven Tattoos and Piercings" name in an intricate design, leather wings protruding from the middle of the sign, reaching out against vines and skulls, foreign flowers arranged randomly around the picture. If you looked in you could see the reception desk, in front of that a waiting area, a black leather couch circling around the front corner of the shop.

"What?" Asked Magnus, curious as to why the sudden stop.

"I said you could watch after me, that doesn't mean to have to come into the shop with me," Alec said decisively, "You just have to make sure that none of Valentines followers come in or get near it right," he asked when Magnus looked confused, "So, you don't necessarily have to be in there with me."

He was going to object that rationality, but Alec turned to meet his eyes with Magnus' and there was something that said that if he did this then it would prove something to Alec, Magnus didn't know what exactly that was, or how that worked out, but either way, he would do it.

Alec was working, this costumer wanted an especially difficult ink design, he wanted it on his back, it was an angel that was falling from the clouds, representing heaven and the fall from grace, leading into his lower back where there were demons reaching out to the falling angel, there to catch him and lead him in their world of peace. The angel and demons were what made it demanding of a great artistic skill, the wings had to be detailed. The angel was going through a transformation, the wings had to look like they were shedding off their feathers and being replaced by strong black leather wings that would soon tear at the fall, even with the demon's help, whose wings were also torn from where they fell, representing the pain you suffered for acceptance, even when there were people there to catch you.

The man described it in full detail, so Alec was completely aware of what he wanted, as well as fascinated by this tale the man seemed to make out of the artwork. He was one of those people that Alec loved, who got a body modification to express themselves and their ideas, and this work was the epiphany of that belief that he held to.

It was while he was occupied with this project that the bell rang, signaling that someone had walked in, he didn't bother to look up until he heard Magnus' voice, and he could pick it up anywhere, even in the deepest concentration.

Alec preoccupied himself with his work, leaning down over the skin, making swift and carefully planned lines and curves with the needle, determined to bring out the vision into the light. He ignored it when he felt the presence of someone watching him; he could vaguely hear the thunder that groaned in the distance, the pitter patter of rain hitting concrete, the unpredictable weather hitting the city once again.

The tattoo would take more than one sitting, it being so large and detail oriented that when it hit the four hour mark Alec wiped off the last of the extra ink and blood, rubbing a salve over the irritated and bright red skin, so that it would be ready for the next day. He was glad this guy didn't seem to have a big problem with pain, that would have been an irritating issue, and it would take longer to do.

He didn't look over to where Magnus was sitting across from him, having watched him through most of the process, until after he had finished cleaning up the small mess that he had left.

"It was raining," Magnus said, about to try to explain, not sure why he was trying to.

"It's okay," Alec said simply, hesitant for a minute.

"You're an amazing artist; you're not using tracing paper for any of that?" He asked, fascinated by what he had observed for the past few hours, every mark so direct and knowledgeable, it was insane, especially because any wrong turn of the wrist or twitch of a finger could leave a permanent mark, and possibly ruin the whole creation.

"No, I think I've got a pretty good hold on where he wants it to go. It's a good project to do, I like these kinds of things, the ones that take a while to do, and it's worth it because in the end you know it's going to look amazing and you know the customer will love it just as much, especially when they've seen what they wanted in their head right there in front of them, their whole idea just manifested onto their body forever, " he explained getting caught up in his own head, his cheekbones dusting with a bright red blush when he realized what he was doing.

"Would you mind if I watched until you finished?" Magnus asked, he really just wanted to watch Alec again; it was so beautiful to watch as he got so excited about something that he obviously loved so much.

So, the next day Magnus came in with Alec, careful to keep his distance he waited on the side, getting a good look at the inside that he had been swept away from while he was watching the tattoo come to life.

It wasn't a place where you would first expect someone like Alec, who always seemed to have that air of conformity around him, like he had lived with it so much, which he had, but you expected that might have kept him surrounded in a protected bubble, when, in this case, it had done the opposite. He supposed that because Alec wasn't able to fully come out and express himself as a child that now that he was able to do so, he might have been drawn to a place like this, where there hung all sorts of decorations on the walls that you didn't quite expect to see.

Guitars with intricate designs of skeletons rising from the earth surrounded by a green smog, or the roses that were so detail oriented it looked as if you got to close you would get stabbed by one of the many thorns attracted to brilliant vines. Skulls and gothic details were hanging every which way you looked, bringing you into a chamber that you would expect to ward away people, but instead brought them into their world and hypnotized them into the relaxed atmosphere.

Continuing his detailing of the place he noticed that every one of the workers were inked or pierced in some way.

"So, you're a tattoo artist?" Magnus asked as they both sat on his couch, having a night inside together, neither of them really wanting to go out.

Alec nodded, "I really liked art when I was younger, and when I moved out of home I made friends with one of the workers there, Chris, and he liked how I drew, and he taught me a few things and it kind of just fell in from there. I just really like doing it," he said shrugging it off, like making permanent art was nothing special in the real world.

Magnus' eyes were alight with delight and full interest, and to Alec, it seemed odd that someone would actually be interested in what he did.

"So, just out of sheer curiosity, you wouldn't happen to have any tattoos yourself, would you?"

"Well, yah, it's usually better for when you have a customer where it's their first time, it makes them more comfortable when you've been through it to."

"Well, are you going to make me ask? What did you get?"

"Oh, um, yah," he shyly slipped his sweater up, to reveal the underside of his wrist, inscribed was 'love' in elegant script, "I went small for my first one."

"First one," Magnus asked, eyebrows raised.

Alec nodded, blushing slightly, twisting so that his back was facing more toward Magnus he held back the longer parts of his hair with one hand, simply showing Magnus the back of his neck.

Magnus observed the tattoo, it was a symbol he wasn't quite familiar with, which he found odd because he had studied a lot of languages, both written and spoken, and the elegant calligraphy seemed strangely familiar to him, but he couldn't pinpoint what it meant.

"It's an old rune that represents 'fearlessness,'" he mumbled out, releasing his hair, letting it fade over the ink.

"Anymore?" Asked Magnus, a little smirk in his voice.

"Well, there is this one that Izzy drew that I had done," Alec said, a teasing tone in his voice that Magnus was glad to be able to hear. Growing bolder for no other reason that he was always becoming increasingly comfortable with Magnus, he lifted up the edge of his ratty sweater, and still facing away from Magnus, lifted it just enough that it showed the full tattoo, revealing a few inches of pale skin, unmarked except for the image that was permanently drawn on his skin.

It was a fairy, sitting on the point of the Cheshire cat grin looking moon. She had tall wings, laced in black, perfect for flying away to a special place to just sit and think, let your mind wander. She had short, choppy, straight-edge hair that framed her face so that you could see her eyes that looked to hold the secrets of the universe. It was very gothic- esque and yet it seemed to fit Alec perfectly.

He waited a moment until Alec turned to face him again, "It's beautiful, simple, but it's not, not really."

Alec nodded, "No, I don't suppose it is," he sat there, looking into Manus' eyes, Alec's looked so lost in thought, Magnus wished he could see what Alec was thinking.

Magnus felt that very same way while he was watching Alec create his art. He wanted to see what was inside of his head.

It would come in time, he hoped. To where he could be able to be closer to Alec and be able to have the strong connection they used to have.

**Author's Note: Good news! Marching Band season has ended, which my weekends are now open for writing! Which means more up-dates. **

**Thank You for all of your patience, it means a lot if anyone is still reading this.**

**Lots Of Love**


	8. Lipstick Lies

_Call me what you will I will be disaster  
>Every time you look my way<br>I won't be the guy that your heart is after  
>Baby that's the only way<br>Hear me now we'll sacrifice our souls  
>Will you drive this hearse<br>Will you break this curse  
>And fall in love with me<br>Will you hold on tight  
>Until the time is right<br>And set my heart free  
>Lipstick lies<br>Fall into it all I will come right after  
>Cruel intentions lead the way<br>I will justify almost every answer baby  
>That's the only way<br>You're a lie_

_-Lipstick Lies_

_Vampires Everywhere_

The next day Magnus walked Alex to the shop, but this time he followed Alex inside and took a seat near where Alec would be tattooing, keeping sure that he stayed a small distance away so that he wouldn't bother Alec or distract him while he was working.

An hour after opening time the man from before walked through the door, the little bell chiming his entrance.

"Hey there, ready to get started," Alec asked with a grin on his face, eager to go back into his work. There was still a lot to finish and he wouldn't get into the more complex details until the next day, but it was still an amazing project that he itched to be able to complete.

"I think I'm ready to go on with it, how's it coming along," the man asked, lying flat on the cushioned chair that was spread out for easy access.

"It's getting there, we've got another two days after this and I think it'll be done. I think I'll stop right before I have to get into the smaller, more intricate details, just so that you don't have to suffer through so much today. Think of it as a little break before it really hurts," joked Alec, setting up everything he needed, sliding on the required blue rubber gloves before dipping his needle in the ink.

The only sound heard came from the vibrations of the needle decorating his skin, which was still red and tender from the previous day, the man had to have a lot of resistance toward pain to be able to go through with the tattoo in four consecutive days. Most people take a few days before they finish something that covers so much of their body.

After a few hours of tattooing Alex sat back for a moment, flexing his fingers to try and keep them from cramping up, they had to be steady and flexible if he wanted to get the rest of the work that needed done for the day, but he didn't want to mess anything up either.

"Hey Alex, why don't we take a little break for lunch," asked the guy, and Alec smiled.

"Sounds good to me," he grabbed his spray bottle to wet down his back, gently wiping away the little amount of blood, this guy defiantly wasn't much of a bleeder, and to clean the excess ink. Alec was careful to apply vasoline on the tattooed area, covering it with plastic wrap to protect the work, and to keep the skin from getting infected.

"I'll see you in about an hour then?"

Alec nodded absently; cleaning up his work area so there wouldn't be a mess when they got back.

"Lunch it is," Magnus said, stretching out of the chair he was sitting in. He looked at Alec, half expecting him to leave him alone, but he just nodded and grinned, calling out to Chris that they would be back in about half an hour or so.

They had had walked down to a little corner deli, where they sold fresh sandwiches. The walk hadn't been what Magnus had expected. It was filled with mindless chatter about this and that. Alec had asked Magnus about his brother and sister, his parents had been even more careful and strict about where they went that it was near impossible for them to sneak off to see Alec. The only time he got to hear about what they were up, and if they were safe, was from Magnus' friends that have been protecting them from Valentine. Even that conversation was pleasant, and didn't leave him with a bitter taste in his mouth when it was dropped.

When they had gotten back to the parlor, it was still early before they decided to meet back to finish the work so Alec went into the storage room to get some supplies. Magnus waited for him in the waiting area, lounging on one of the plush couches.

"Either I have this all wrong, or you really need to step up your game."

Magnus turned his head, looking over at where Chris stood at the receptionist's desk. Magnus took in the spike Mohawk that was teased over his left eye, the shaved part a bright red, contrasting against the black spikes. He had tattoos covering in arms in sleeve, and Magnus was positive he had more decorating his body. Chris was also into piercings, and it showed with the studs and spikes that protruded from his ears, along with a lip ring, and an eyebrow piercing, that he somehow managed to pull off.

"What do you mean?"

"Aw come on. Anyone with eyes can see the obvious sexual tension between the two of you. And you really need to stop pussy-footing around it too, because by the time you two get past first base you'll be in your eighties."

"Sorry, I don't think that's going to work just yet," Magnus said stubbornly.

"Trust me on this; Alec is just trying to prove that he can control himself. And you're too busy trying to apologize to push anything. Whatever happened between the two of you isn't any of my business, and frankly, I don't care, but come on already and fuck him. Things will get infinitely better."

Magnus smirked, "And how many times has this worked for you?"

Christ glared at him playfully, "My relationships-"

"-or lack thereof," snorted Magnus.

"This is about you and Alec. And I give excellent relationship advice, just not to myself. You're window of opportunity is only going to be open for so long. You never know who might try to steal him away from you."

The door to the back room opened, Alec walking out with extra ink and sterilized needles. His blue eyes caught Magnus and Chris talking, curious to the immediate decline of the conversation as he walked in on them. The bell to the shop also rang, the man walking through the stickered door.

"Just think about what I said," Chris told Magnus, seemingly cryptic to Alec.

The walk home was cool and crisp, crackling with the invisible heat that surrounded the two as each step neared them closer to their destination. Words were light and fluttered around the air like butterflies in the springtime.

Alec sat back and let the conversation flow freely, no longer consciously trying to make things harder on Magnus, his resolve broken. He didn't remember when he had let the string be cut by fate's scissors.

The air continued to grow crisp around them, a time to let go of everything that was wrong with what was going on silently around them. Neither of them were unaware of what was seeping into their heads, but it would depend on who would act on it first, pulling in the other into the heat of the moment.

They walked into the apartment together, their words halting to a sudden stop when the door clicked shut. Magnus stepped in front of Alec, walking him backwards a few steps before his back hit the door. Cat-like eyes watched Alec with a fire that Alec had not seen before. Sapphire blues expanded, fluttering lightly when a tanned hand came up to cup his cheek, thumb brushing against his cheekbone. His eyes trembled shut as Magnus' lips drew closer to his, breath soft on pale petal lips.

A surge of fire danced around them when Magnus hungrily feasted on Alec's lips, all signs of softness and delicacy forgotten with a kiss as passionate as the sun, sending heat waves throughout their bodies. Alec's arms went to wrap around Magnus' neck, pulling in closer, desperate to feel his body against his own. The feelings of Magnus so close to him, electing small gasps of pleasure pass his lips with each deepening of the kiss.

Magnus' hand slid down Alec's body sinfully, bringing one to caress the pulse point of his neck, the other on the small of his back, lifting his sweater up just enough so that he could feel the warm skin under his fingertips.

Alec gasped for breath, pulling out of the kiss to breathe. Magnus watched him with haze filled eyes, taking in the flush of Alec's cheeks that lay against his untouched skin. He was pulled in by Alec roughly by his hair for another bone melting kiss, a flash of hot breath against his lips as Alec mentioned something about a bedroom that barley made its way through Magnus' clouded head.

They fumbled into the bedroom, hands digging under clothes to grasp the skin underneath, the feeling of skin quivering underneath their fingers enticing the heat encasing their bodies. Magnus pushed Alec down on the bed, straddling his thighs, leaning down to pull off the sweater completely, revealing the flesh that lay underneath. Alec pulled Manus up to catch him back into a kiss, tongues dancing together as Alec dragged off Magnus' shirt, only breaking the kiss for a moment before he surged up at Magnus, touching as much skin as he could reach.

Wanting more, Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus' body, keeping him closer still, gasping when Magnus began to kiss down his jaw line, until he started nipping at his collar bone, leaving little red marks to run down his throat. With a growl Magnus impatiently tugged of Alec's pants, hand thrusting into his boxers, watching as Alec arched off the bed, exposing his pale neck further, his heartbeat quickening its already furious pace.

"Shi-shit, Magnus," Alec moaned, thrusting into Magnus' hands, whimpering when he released his erection to strip off Alec's boxers and his own clothes as well.

Magnus caught Alec in another bruising kiss, revenging the already swollen red lips, bringing their bodies flush against each one another, moans falling from their throats, muffled by the kiss.

Pulling back slightly Magnus positioned himself further between Alec's speak thighs, thrusting only slightly into Alec until he was engulfed in Alec's warmth. He tried to let Alec become accustomed to Magnus inside of him, but Alec pushed against him, urging Magnus to move inside of him, his voice husky with lust and need.

Magnus obliged, pulling out until only the tip of his cock was inside of Alec before thrusting back inside fully, filling Alec on the inside, pulling shaky moans and gasps from both of them. Alec arched into Magnus, hand memorizing his body as he felt teeth suck and bite into the hollow of his throat where he knew there would leave hickies.

Feeling himself getting closer to the edge Magnus pumped Alec's cock, watching Alec's face twist in ecstasy, bring blues stark against his skin and damp black hair that streaked across his face.

They released together, collapsing against each other. Magnus rolled to the side, pulling Alec on top of him to rest on his chest, dark lashes falling against his skin, a silent sigh as he felt Magnus tighten his grip on his waist, a hand falling to caress his hair.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't miss this."

Magnus sighed, "I would be to it I said that I don't want this forever."

He listened to the sound of Alec's breathing, as it evened out with sleep. He felt the tips of his elongated fangs pinching as hi bottom lip. He was glad Alec hadn't noticed, he hadn't even noticed himself. With effort he retracted them into their average size.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope this wasn't a disappointing chapter. It's been so long since I wrote a sex scene, and I don't exactly have firsthand experience with it either, so I think I re-wrote this four or five times before I was satisfied with what I wrote. Drama and angst to come next chapter. There's only about two more to go before this is done and I start another Malec (which I will mention later on to see if anyone would bother reading it, I'll write it anyway, but it's nice to know I have readers who actually bother with my crap).**

**Lots Of Love**


	9. Call To The Dead

_We'll compromise every time you cry  
>We'll kill the thoughts that consume your mind<br>It's time to burn this masquerade  
>And burn the broken heart in your way<br>It's immortal suicide  
>Transistor masked all our cries<br>Let's call out to the dead  
>Let's turn it around bury the sound<br>Let's call out to the dead  
>Let's torture the crowd bury the sound<br>Breathe every chance you get  
>Destroying all thoughts of regret<br>Forever our hearts bleed like this  
>Forever our bodies turn and twitch<em>

_-Call To The Dead_

_Vampires Everywhere_

Alec was growing increasingly nervous as he watched Magnus outside of the decorated glass. He was talking earnestly into his phone, looking anxious. It made Alec's stomach churn to see Magnus so bothered. He was afraid that it might have something to do with Izzy or Jace, the thought of either of them being in danger made him physically sick. But nonetheless, he tried to convey the idea that he wasn't concerned with what monstrous storm his head was imagining.

When Magnus finally walked back into the shop, his face was calm and relaxed a mask to hide the inner turmoil he was raging with on the inside. He wasn't sure what was going to happen if his fears became a sick, twisted reality.

"Hey darling, I'm going to have to go check on how everyone is doing, just a quick check to make sure that no one is having any problems. I won't be too long," he didn't say not to worry, he didn't want to give Alec a reason _to_ worry and telling someone not to worry is one of the worst things you can do if you're trying to keep them from worrying.

Alec nodded numbly, barley registering the chaste kiss he received from Magnus, deaf to his footsteps clicking out of the door. He knew something was wrong; there was nothing that could take away the haunting feeling that lingered in the air.

There is only so long you could hide until the monsters from your nightmares slink from the depths of the darkest shadows and come out to play their sadistic games. That's all it is for those monsters, a game. When you don't have a risk in life that's all it can ever be for you. You take what you want, and if you can't have it, you make it yours, by any means necessary. That's the danger of the shadows and fiends, they don't care, as long as they win, and they truly believe they can always be the victor, nothing matters.

As soon as Magnus was out of the shop he ran as fast as his body could take him, a blur in the wind, racing against time that had already taken its toll.

He didn't stop until he came across the Lightwood Mansion, as majestic as time itself it stood with all of the poise and grace as its namesake family. The wind swayed silently, brushing against the grass and trees of the front courtyard, quiet and unsettlingly separate from the bustling life of the city.

Opening the front door it swung open loosely, bringing with it the familiar stench of blood and death, of both mortal and immortal. The scent hung in the air like a terrible reminder of the monsters and their wake.

Magnus walked through the house, even though he knew where everyone was. The blood that suspended in the air told him the story of the massacre that occurred in the house. Visions of razor sharp white teeth ripping out necks hit him like a freight train. The pure ecstasy of the killers was evident, and grew ever more potent with each murder that littered the white carpets. No one stood a chance, not even the vampires that were there to protect the family. The monsters were too old, too strong for them to take on, and it left only skin and bones with rotting flesh to decorate the bodies of the deceased.

He knew how hard they had fought to keep the Lightwood's safe and unaware of the danger that lurked outside of the comfort of their own home. How they were ripped to shreds by their own kind.

He saw the monsters that prowled along the corridors, like a cat searching for its prey in the night. The only comfort that Magnus could find while watching these visions flicker from his senses was that they had all died in their sleep. There was only a moment of pain, when they woke up from the first strike of blood thirsty animals, indulging in their life source, but as soon as the pain had come, it was gone with a final rip of the teeth, stopping their hearts completely.

They never had a chance, not even if they could have seen what was coming for them, they were only human, too weak to fight back against something that wasn't natural.

When he reached Isabelle's room he couldn't look in the direction of her body, where it was splayed out on the bed, throat torn out, dark eyes open to the ceiling, lips parted with her last breath, dotted with the bright red of blood. He glanced at her vanity, cat-like eyes catching a piece of paper with elegant scrawl lettering in red ink, that wasn't ink.

You need to take better care of your toys.

It wasn't long after Magnus had left that Chris left for his break, not before making sure Alec was alright, but Alec had nodded and told him to go on without him, he'd wait there and watch over everything.

He kept himself occupied with busy work, little things that didn't take thinking to accomplish. It let his body go through the motions of the work without thinking about anything, or overthinking about anything.

He had just started to sweep the spotless floor when the chiming of the bell tinkled his hearing like trumpets signaling a new arrival to the scene.

Alec glanced up slowly, already aware that it wasn't Chris or Magnus, probably a customer, and he couldn't bring himself to show any real emotion yet for fear that he was just going to break down with the feeling of only knowing that something terrible had happened, but not actually knowing what it was, or being able to help right the wrong that coated his heart with tar, weighing it down in his chest.

Azure eyes widened when he saw who it was walking through the doorway. The stark white hair and eyes that pierced him like a dagger to the gut weren't easily whipped from memory, not when they were paired with a razor-blade grin, predatory and hungry.

But he couldn't bring himself to conjure up the fear he knew he should be feeling, even that feeling was dulled, like it was there, but hidden under a cloud of cotton.

"Alexander, how nice to see you again, and without Magnus, now this is convenient."

It didn't take much more than that to click into Alec's brain, "What did you do," his blue eyes narrowed, sharp and cautious.

Valentine feigned disbelief, "Me? Whatever do you mean by that my pet?"

Alec bristled at the name, "I'm not stupid. What did you do that made Magnus have to leave?"

Valentine scrutinized Alec, the predatory look in his eyes sharpening his features; he looked just like the vampire he was, "I didn't do anything, though a few friends of mine found a weakly guarded house past the city, maybe that's why Magnus had to leave. Check how things went over there for his friends. Though I don't think it went too well for them, because it sounded like the ones I knew had a marvelous time over there, plenty of blood for them all."

Alec felt like throwing up, he felt his head spinning, his world going blurry, heart hammering against his chest cavity, and he found it hard to keep his balance. He forced himself to clear his head, hoping that it was just a lie. Magnus would walk through the doors and tell him that it was just a lie. Something meant to throw them off. They couldn't be dead. They couldn't be.

"You're lying," his voice quivered and he cursed himself for it.

Valentine's smirk grew, "Am I now? Aw well, I guess it'll take some time for the truth to sink in," he paused for a moment, "But we'll have all eternity to get through it."

Alec shook his head, shifting just a little bit, glancing around for any way out of the situation. Even though he knew he didn't have a chance of getting away from Valentine, it didn't mean he had to just follow him wherever he wanted like a lost puppy. Unfortunately, the only way out was the front door, there was no back entrance, only storage space, and he didn't think hiding in the closet was really going to work out in his favor.

Like he could suddenly read minds, Valentine shook his head with amusement, "Come on now, you're not really going to try and run are you? You know that you can't get away from me. You won't make it a foot before I catch you. I would really rather you come with me willingly, especially because I wanted to finish our business before your friend got back, but I won't say no to a quick meal."

Alec's heart nearly stopped, he had forgotten all about Chris.

"When did he say he was going to be back," he chided

**Author's Note: So, I didn't forget about this, I'm just a really bad procrastinator, so really, feel free to yell at me if I take more than a week on the next chapter. Thank you to **_**Mistress Murder**_** who reminded me that I actually have people who want to read this.**


	10. Children Of The Night

_We are the fools that fall in love  
>Sleep with one eye open<br>We will pretend it's love  
>Breathing will only suffocate<br>The human part of us  
>So wish for apologies<br>It will be in blood  
>Suspended for the world to see<br>Closer than the sun  
>Hold out your hand and<br>Let your heart break into pieces  
>We are the fight we are the cries<br>We are children o the night  
>We are the fools that fall in love<br>Speak with false perceptions  
>Clouded from above<br>Tattooed to your slow embrace  
>Hidden in mistrust<br>So wish wish for apologies  
>It will be in blood<br>Buried under empathy  
>Closer than fall in love<em>

_-Children Of The Night_

_Vampires Everywhere_

Into the woods and through the trees lies a castle of ages. Build long ago by a wealthy newcomer, one who never left. It was nearly impossible to find, the thicket of trees and brush surrounded the area where the castle stood, tall and imposing upon anyone who had the opportunity to lay eyes on it. Those people never lived long, so the secret was always kept safe. It was a masterpiece of stonemasonry. Each block fit exactly into place, creating dark towers and statures that resembled gothic cathedrals. Ivy vines laced around the sides in an elegant wrap that seemed to glitter and dance in the moonlight gave it an dreamlike quality.

But as beautiful as it was on the outside, it was deadly hideous on the inside. Within the stone walls and silk woven tapestries, it held a fatal secret that died with its guests. In the hallowed halls held the monsters that were set on the earth like a plague, manifested from tainted demons themselves. Monsters that drained the blood of innocent life, spilling it with torturous methods that maddened the mind and destroyed the senses, a game, one that only ended in death for the mortals involved.

This grand dwelling of unaccountable horror and devastating grandeur was where Alec was brought to meet his unwilling fate, but unlike the usual guests that were brought to this castle, he was to be made into a permanent inhabitant.

This was the structure that bore down on Alexander as his fierce blue eyes took in the sight forced before him. It brought a chill down his spine, and all he wanted to do was pull away from the steel iron grip on his upper arm. The immediate action of flight was pumping through his blood stream in a fury of heat and power.

"I like this about you Alexander, how your blood pulses through your veins. I don't think I'll be able to play this out too long before I have a proper taste."

Valentine's icy words clung to his skin, freezing and daunting in the night. All he could do was close his eyes as he was guided up the stairs; it was a desperate attempt to distance himself from what he had gotten himself into.

The frozen cold hand that rested on Alec's lower back was relaxed against his stiff posture, his nerves heightening his senses with each guided movement. He would be lying to himself if he said that he was drawn to the building, and being lead through it, he felt lured in by some unknown presence, calling out to him. It was like a siren's song sang in the stone, woven as if somehow by magic. It unnerved him nearly as much as it transfixed him. How just the building itself seemed to glimmer and emanate with such an alluring power, it shouldn't have been possible, but yet he was in the inner part of the castle, feeling the energy that surrounded him, suffocated him into almost near submission.

Even the call of the atmosphere wasn't enough to completely dull his ability for him to sense the eminent danger he put himself in. Valentine was radiating victory and self-satisfaction. He had the confidence of hundreds of thousands of years that Magnus wouldn't find this place. And that scared Alec the most, even more so than the creepiness of the castle. It meant that he had really put himself in a position where he was never going to be seen by the people he most cared about. It was to keep them safe, but he never felt like all hope was lost until he saw that arrogant look gracing Valentine's features.

Blue eyes gleamed against the harsh darkness that seemed to be a constant companion in the dank and chilled room. Pale flesh tore in protest as Alec shifted his position on the concrete floor, resting his back against the stone wall, thin shirt soaking the moisture of the wall, chilling to his back. In an attempt to escape from the endless night he closed his eyes, searching through his mind, hoping to recollect brighter visions.

_The feeling of utter helplessness that swept over him in a sea of unforgiving taunts and whispered words of false promises and tender verses spewing from the mouth of a demon._

_Hands groping and tearing at his clothes, leaving bruises and crescent shaped markings on a blank canvas of milky white skin, claiming his body in cruel possessive designs. _

_Forced kisses that weren't meant for such a pure soul, a pure body._

_The smirk and twisted hollow point smile that always remained carved on the demon's face only grew sharper with each pained gasp and whimper of pain._

Alec let out a distressed sound escape his lips. He couldn't keep away the repulsive visions from entering his thoughts. He wanted Magnus, Izzy, Jace, his parents. Oh god…his parents. He would never be able to see them again, never be able to try and amend their relationship with each other. He didn't want them think he hated them. He never tried really contacting them after they had kicked him out and he expected to have so much more time to try and talk with them. To see some sort of love flicker through their eyes again.

And Magnus. Alec didn't know where he was, or even if he was safe. He was here….trapped in this hell filled house, Valentine could have attacked Magnus, could have killed him.

The door gently swung open, cold white-blue eyes gleaming in the doorway before stepping out into the light emanating from the moonlight peaking from behind the tattered curtains.

_I will die from loving you  
>I'll choose my side, my words are true<br>And if you think they're lies then just say goodbye  
><em> 

He shrank against the wall, ignoring the cold chill clinging to the thin clothes he wore. He wanted to disappear into the wall.

Valentine smirked, clearly satisfied with Alec's reaction.

_But I want to spend my nights with_ _you  
>And I'll give to you my soul<br>I'll live here in your dark  
><em> 

He felt the hand gripping his forearm directing him through the corridors. Alec was in a daze, he had a feeling that it would be worse than any of the other times he was forced down these halls.

How could it be worse?

_Our love is far too strong  
>Please take me now, my life is much too long<br>_

It couldn't be death, Valentine wouldn't do that, it wasn't something he would go through so much trouble for to just have it end so quickly.

The only other thing that slipped through Alec's mind was a possibility he hoped against. He didn't want it. Not from Valentine.

_Call it love, call it lies, call it anything you like  
>I'd do anything to bring you back to life <em>

He briefly thought about his family….what family? Valentine had taken that away from him as well…he saw the pictures, how they had torn his family apart. He'd met the vampires that did it too. They were so…pleased with themselves, so self-satisfied. They liked to brag about it too, re-live the kill.

_Call it love, call it fear, till we all just disappear  
>I'd do anything to keep your heart tonight<br>Call it love, call it lies_

This area of the house wasn't what Alec had expected… well he wasn't necessarily sure what he expected, but he knew he never envisioned the room he was looking at. He knew it was a part of the basement, but they weren't in the part he was usually brought to, and it scared him more than he cared to admit.

The room was carpeted, unlike the other room, and it flourished with intricate weaving of reds, greens, and cream colored flowers, Alec felt like it was almost mocking him. The design was so alive and vibrant.

There wasn't much furniture, the room was spacious but without the uncomfortable feeling of the room being large.

A fire blazed from the hearth on the side of the room, the mantle holding various trinkets. It let out a warm glow that spread throughout the room, reaching out to the bodies in the room at an attempt to comfort and relax.

_Please drink my blood tonight  
>Turn darkness into light<br>Please take my life tonight  
><em> 

Valentine ushered him to the sofa that was placed in the middle of room, leading him to sit down, smiling as Alec followed every direction he moved him to.

"You're so pretty," Valentine whispered, ghosting his hand across Alec's face, tracing invisible lines on his skin that cut like daggers, "It's no wonder Magnus didn't try harder to find you," he laughed when Alec glared at him, attempting to show some strength. He hated it when Valentine brought Magnus up.

"You still think you have some fight left in you," he gripped Alec's chin, hard, "That's alright, I kind of like that. I would hate to get bored of you too soon."

Valentine paused.

_I'm ready now to leave this world behind  
>I've crossed my fingers and said my<em> _goodbyes  
>I'll choose my side and I'll be choosing you, my love<br>_

"We'll have all of eternity together, might as well make it interesting."

Alec's eyes grew impossible large, letting those words sink in. He struggled, pulling away from Valentine's grasp, making a noise of frustration as Valentine grabbed him, bringing him back down to the couch.

"You should know by now that fighting me is pointless, it's only going to hurt you more," he pinned Alec's wrists to either side of his face. Another laugh pierced Alec's ears, taunting him.

He felt Valentine's lips on his neck and he shuddered in repulsion. Again, he tried breaking free from the iron grip on his wrists; he couldn't stand being so weak.

"Come on, is that all you have left? It's barely a struggle anymore."

He shook his head, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

_Call it love, call it lies, call it anything you like  
>I'd do anything to bring you back to life<br>Call it love, call it fear, till we all just disappear  
>I'd do anything to keep your heart tonight<br>Call it love, call it lies_

"I hate you, I hate you," was all the will he could find in himself to say.

Magnus was analyzing the words that were settled in front of him. His posture was sunken and hunched over the table in front of the wooden chair he sat himself on. There were maps and letters scattered all over the table, some of them on the floor around his feet.

No one knew where Valentine was. No one. It was like he drops off the face of the planet when he crawls back into whatever slimy cave he ventured out of. All he had to go on was that he knew Valentine was somewhere deep inside of the woods, but there were so many places he could be.

It had taken Magnus days to narrow down just the region where Valentine _might_ be. He already had it in his head that he was going to search there first. He had everything he needed ready, there was just the luck that he so desperately needed on his side.

A knock on the door broke Magnus' silent analyzing, just one more thing to look over, just to be sure (it would be detrimental if Magnus went to the wrong area and alerted Valentine of his presence too soon, it could lead him to do something to Alec that he wouldn't have done otherwise. Magnus did not want him to die).

Lifting his body from his spot in the kitchen he made his way to the door, already aware of whom it was going to be.

As expected he laid eyes on Camille standing in his door way.

"You look like shit," she threw a bag into his arms, strutting inside of his apartment.

"Lovely to see you too darling," he glanced into the bag she put in his hands, automatically knowing what the plastic packets were full of, "Blood?" He asked, watching her curiously as she scanned over the documents lying on the table.

"Judging by your color you haven't feed enough, and you're going to need all of the help you get to get Alec away from Valentine," she looked up, and Magnus saw a little bit of the old Camille in her green eyes before it disappeared again, "Is this where you think Valentine is?" She asked pointing one delicate finger on the circled area on the map.

"Yah, why?"

She flipped her hair to the side, "Because I'd like to know a part of what I'm getting myself into."

Magnus watched from behind the curtain of night. He was securely hidden in darkness; in the thicket of trees he was nearly undetectable. His catlike eyes sparked, watching the guards, meticulously securing the perimeter of the castle. It was their presence that gave away their location, something that Magnus was thankful for.

Far off on Magnus' right Camille stood stationed, poised ready for the right moment when they could set off. They were both on edge, Magnus more so, the instinctual urge to run in there and make Alec safe again itching under his skin like a nervous tick.

_Why can't you say you love me_

_Is this our nightmare love_

_Surrounded by this suffering_

_We can write it in lip-gloss and blood_

_Can you feel your heart racing_

Alec gasped at the light graze of teeth against skin, still struggling, trying to pull away from Valentine. The only sounds he could hear were of Valentine laughing in his ear and the soft crackling of burning wood. All he wanted was to be with Magnus, in his arms, away from this never ending nightmare.

_This change in us is fading_

_I'm calling like a phantom_

_We find ourselves in the night_

They made their move, careful to move swiftly. Camille moving gracefully as she snapped the neck of one of the men, watching as Magnus did the same, their eyes catching in moment in a wordless understanding.

_We're going to fall tonight_

_Both on the loose, hungry for blood_

"Please, you don't have to do this," he whimpered. Alec knew it was a pitiful plea for help.

"I know, I want to do this."

Fangs touched Alec's skin, positioned at the jugular.

_My heart's racing faster _

_Yours is faster than light_

_This can't be the last night baby_

_Neither can let the other go_

_Filling our body in soul_

Magnus looked grimly at the vampire turn to ashes at his feet, glancing to look for Camille, having lost sight of her in the heat of the moment. Valentine had more followers than either of them expected.

A cutting sound from behind had him spinning around, giving him the perfect view to watch as Camille attacked the vampire who was aiming to attack Magnus from behind. She nearly had him subdued but with a second's hesitation to see that Magnus wasn't hurt cost her an opening, which the vampire took into his hands, seizing an unlikely opportunity.

Magnus watched in horror as Camille was left in dust in mere seconds.

Anger welled within him, burning through his veins, boiling his blood as he rushed to kill the vampire.

_It's falling past our lips now baby_

_Our hearts racing faster_

_We're falling tonight, screaming_

"_You will be mine"_

A broken sob passed his pale lips, tears breaking free, tracking down his face, letting one last prayer to anyone, anything that would listen to his plea.

Gone unanswered sharp white teeth ripped into his neck, a scream of pain tearing out into the room.

_**Author's Note**_**: I am such an unreliable author when it comes to up-dating. Luckily I have to finish things I start, or else it bugs me to no end. I like this chapter. The second lyrics are Immortal Love Remix, look it up, it's really good, and it sounds like the POV of the human, which is the opposite of the original Immortal Love. The poem is my own :D So I hope that was good as well.**

**Reviews are love and I believe the next chapter is the last one.**

**Lots Of Love**


	11. Ashes To Ashes

_False perceptions I bleed the night dry  
>I complicate beautiful lies<br>Can you see motion turn to cries and I see  
>Bloody wishes on the floor<br>Can you see me fading out  
>Can you see me<br>Can you burn everything  
>That once pertained to my lost soul<br>Let go  
>And I caught fire in the sunlight<br>Burning like a candle at night  
>No shadows to hide my eyes<br>I caught fire in the sunlight  
>Broken pictures I close my eyes<br>I circumvent innocent life  
>Here I am tattooed to the wall and I am<br>Blowing kisses toward the door  
>Plastic heart melted in the shape of knife<br>I won't let you down_

_-Ashes To Ashes_

_Vampires Everywhere_

Outside the structure of stone lay the trees, the grass drinking in the moonlight. A sweet sigh breezed through limbs and leaves, a soft rustling emanating from all around the solid building. Al lay in shadows below the trees; hues of blues cover the blanket of grass, shadows darker, pushed away from silver, light blue light.

The moon lay overhead, bright against a blackened sky, starts seeming dim in comparison. It casts the land in her long lost blue to end the darkness in her black night.

Black.

It filled the hollow halls, its companion, only silence as Magnus slinked through the night, not daring to make a sound. If valentine hadn't shown himself during the fight then he had to be cautious. He didn't know if they were heard or not, either way, silence was headed. Valentine's stench was everywhere, masking any other scent Magnus could use to find Alec.

The silence, although it kept his presence hidden, concerned him. Even if Valentine was able to remain hidden as well, Magnus should be able to hear Alec's heartbeat.

Magnus hoped that he just wasn't close enough to be able to hear it.

Passing a room, a scent hit him like a wave. He stopped in his tracks, opening the cracked door immediately.

The room was bare, he knew that, but the unmistakable scent of Alec covered the room entirely.

A vision from blood flashed before his eyes.

Alec curled against the wall, bleeding and cold, nearly blending into the torn wall paper.

Alec being dragged out of the room, by different vampires, not always Valentine, but Alec is always struggling, fighting.

Valentine's grin.

Blue.

Stepping back out of the room, he pushed away the blood stains on the floorboards and followed a new trail.

Valentine drew back, blood painting his lips, dripping slightly as he looked down on Alec. Watching his chest fall unevenly, his throat decorated with his mark. Smirking he drew his wrist to his bloody lips, puncturing the thin skin into his vein.

He drew back, placing his wrist over Alec's lips, pale from blood loss. Alec struggled weakly, trying futilely to avi9oud the warm liquid seeping from the wound.

Valentine chuckled deeply, "Now, now, it's no use to resist, your body needs this to survive, the instinct is too strong, "he pushed his wrist closer, hovering just above Alec's lips, and he knew there was no way to fight the urge.

His smirk twisted into a scowl when Alec still refused.

Valentine's strong hand gripped Alec's black locks, gripping tighter than necessary and forced his blood wrist to his lips, gasping when the pull of his veins bit harshly into his flesh.

Magnus found himself being lead down another hallway, and another, and another. The sent grew stronger with each turn and twist, the visions the blood gave off were strong, accidental even. He was sure Valentine hadn't even noticed the blood that trailed behind as he led Alec down to their destination.

The visions grew stronger as he walked down a long strip of hall. Emotions radiated from what he was able to see. Alec's fear was most predominant. Something was familiar yet somehow wrong. Alec knew the routine, but the new anxiety was there. Those feelings were what Magnus tried to push away. The visions were helpful, he knew he was on the right path; the emotions were what stalled him.

It felt like a way to carve out his heart, chunk by chunk.

There was a door at the end of the hall; it was thick with ornate carvings etched into the cold stone.

Magnus opened it.

"Ah, Magnus," Valentine hummed, straightening himself from his position on the couch, not even trying to block Alec's wilting body from view.

He looked pleased.

"So glad you could make it, though I'm afraid you're a bit late."

All Magnus could do was stare, wide-eyed, his mind emptying of all emotion, all thoughts ceased to exist. There was just Alec, lifeless on the red velvet couch, black hair matted around his pale face. Though he was breathing, it was weak and barely holding on.

Valentine tried to turn him, and now he was dying.

"Unfortunate really, his body is rejecting my blood," he spoke with placating sympathy, his face spread out in mocking delight, watching as he saw Magnus' eyes spark with rage, and he knew Magnus was going to attack him right then.

Out of rational judgment, that's what Magnus did, Valentine easily dodging the foreseen attack, loosing footing only when Magnus shifted and cut Valentine's face, momentarily distracting Valentine, leaving him now open for another quick cut.

Valentine, attempting to remain unfazed, came back with a vengeance, and made an attack of his own, locking into a hand to hand fight.

"How do you keep getting these boys tangled into your mess? You should have known that I would have found you sooner or later," he taunted, laughing as his back hit the wall, Magnus' grip tight on his jacket.

"You're insane. Haven't you had your revenge all those years ago? Why Alec?" Magnus demanded.

"Why? You destroyed my coven," Valentine growled.

"They were on a rampage."

"And you think that one lost boy makes up for what power I've lost," Valentine paused, and gained control of himself, "And I never got to play with the last one and this boy was such a delight to watch write. His eyes are my favorite," he grinned a Cheshire grin, "They always showed just how much pains and torment I was causing him."

Valentine laughed at Magnus' death stare and drew the knife out of his hidden pocket, driving it into Magnus' gut. Another laugh as he watched Magnus fall to his knees, hand gripping the dagger.

Magnus gasped, the sharp pain cutting into his stomach, as he pulled out the knife with shaky hands. Pure silver.

"Not a stake, but it should weaken you enough, it shouldn't take much longer for the silver to flow through your blood stream entirely," he kneeled in front of Magnus, "Kind of romantic really: two lovers, parted in life, reunited in death, that would be-"he gasped, looking down at his chest where a wooden stake was driven through his heart.

"I think this ending is a little less tacky," Magnus chocked out, the silver completely weakening him as Valentine ghosted into dust all over the bloodied carpet.

"Alec."

Magnus staggered to where Alec still lay, one hand gripping his stomach, blood still flowing profusely from his wound. The silver affecting his healing.

He dropped onto his knees, hands shaking as he brushed Alec's matted hair from his face, wary of the bruises that marred his skin. Alec was still alive; somehow his body was still pushing to live.

He couldn't lose Alec; he knew he would never have been able to let him go. But he didn't want Alec to never have a choice. Now there was no choice. Just a fading heartbeat struggling in the background.

Magnus cut his wrist, the blood drawing out, and placed it to Alec's lips, letting out an unsteady breath as he felt the unfamiliar tug of his veins.

**Author's Note: So, it's done. I wrote an epilogue, which is all written out, and will be posted next weekend. **

**For future fics - I have three one-shots I have written, that need to be typed out. Debating an angel/demon fic, but I need a more solid plot, so not sure what's going on after the oneshots.**

**Thank you all for reviewing I read them all, and it really does inspire me to try and stop my writer's angst. **

**Lots Of Love**


	12. Epilogue: Heart For The Heartless

_Could you kill the one who's there to save your life  
>Could you bleed the heart that you once loved dry<br>And how many times will you call my name tonight  
>Begging for an answer impossible to find<br>This will be your last breath... tonight (Tonight)  
>This will be your last breath... tonight (Tonight)<br>My heart will burn, my heart will burn  
>This will be the time that evil hearts collide<br>This will be the love that brings us back to life  
>This will be your last breath... tonight (tonight) (I want our lives, I want<br>Our lives)  
>This will be your last breath... tonight (tonight) (I want our lives, I want<br>Our lives)  
>My heart will burn, my heart will burn<br>The sky is dark, our eyes look like fire  
>The time has come, the time has come<br>Our last touch, our hearts' blood  
>This will be your last breath... tonight (tonight) (I want our lives, I want<br>Our lives)  
>This will be your last breath... tonight (tonight) (I want our lives, I want<br>Our lives)  
>My heart will burn... tonight (tonight)<br>My heart will burn... tonight_

_Heart For The Heartless_

_-Vampires Everywhere_

It wasn't a sunny day, but the sky was a healthy blue, with clouds streaking overhead, providing cover over the streaming sun. a light fall breeze swayed the tree limbs to their fancy, the trees content to go with the wind.

The cemetery held only two visitors, the rest of the world outside continued on.

Magnus and Alec stood over a family of graves, newly buried. Each headstone was simple, holding the names of a lost family. He held Alec close, one arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Neither one spoke, just standing, letting the wind blow in their hair. Magnus knew Alex was hurting and so he let him take his time.

"I don't blame you."

Magnus jumped a little, not expecting a voice to cut through the silence.

"I don't," Alec looked up at Magnus, staring into his eyes. He wanted Magnus to know that, "I don't want you to feel guilty, about anything that happed, it," Alec sighed, blue eyes a little sad, "It might take some time for me, but," he let a smile come out, "I guess I have a lot more time now."

Magnus chuckled, pulling Alec into a warm embrace, "All the time in the world."

**Author's Note: So. There it is. I figured I'd post this up earlier than I was planning to. I hope it was worth the time you all spent reading this. :3 A friend gave me an idea for a fic. So I think I'm going to work on that, because I really like their idea, more info will be up-dated on my twitter (on my profile). I think I'm gonna type up that before I make an promises though.**

**Again, thank you all for reading this, all of your reviews mean a lot to me.**

**Lots Of Love**


End file.
